The invention is related to acoustics, especially a kind of portable vibration speaker.
In recent years, a kind of resonant sound unit goes on the market, which overturns people's concept and understanding of conventional sound unit. The sounding system of this kind of resonant sound unit is not provided with vibrating diaphragms; however, it may convert the audio signals into audio mechanical vibration as per the principle of resonance, and output the audio mechanical vibration to any hard objects touched by it, such that the hard objects may serve as sounding media; the sounds are delicate, even, free of directivity, and may be spread in omni-directional mode (360°). Surround sound may be obtained, and various tone quality effects may be attained by different sounding media. The resonant sound unit is characterized by its compactness, and may be placed at your own sweet will. It may change the common hard objects such as tables, doors, windows and floor board into natural sound unit only if it is connected to the tone source equipment like computer, MP3, MP4, MD, CD, or DVD player. However, the resonant sound unit developed as per the existing technologies is not combined with a loudspeaker system. The existing resonant sound unit works as simple resonant sound unit that features a relatively narrow volume range, poorly presented treble, and some flaws. Furthermore, the bass effect of conventional compact sound unit is usually poor due to its small chambers, its sound quality is non-tunable, and its overall sound effects may not satisfy most of the young consumers.